charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Wicca This Way Goes...?
Something Wicca This Way Goes...? is the 22nd episode of the seventh season and the 156th overall episode of Charmed. Summary With the Book of Shadows finally in his possession, Zankou plans to open the Spiritual Nexus and take in the power of the Shadow. To divert Zankou's attention away from the Nexus, Piper, Phoebe and Paige successfully goad him into coming after them instead. The sisters come to the realization that the only way to stop Zankou may be to sacrifice themselves, but they manage to survive and escape to then meet up with Leo in an attempt to get their lives back, a prelude to the eighth and final season. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *James Read as Victor Bennett *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes *Jacqui Maxwell as Vampire Queen *Danneel Harris as Glamoured Paige Matthews *Danielle Savre as Glamoured Phoebe Halliwell *Becki Newton as Glamoured Piper Halliwell *Evan Parke as Kahn Co-Stars *Agim Kaba as Glamoured Leo Wyatt *Justin Baldoni as Salko *Dean Cudworth as Cop *Laura McLauchlin as Female Demon #1 *Stacy Solodkin as Female Demon #2 Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy #1 *Jake Dinwiddie as Fairy #2 Uncredited *Michael Gilden as Liam *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Episode Stills Charmed-Still722_001.jpg Charmed-Still722_002.jpg Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Banish a Suxen This spell was put into the Book of Shadows by The Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus and to keep it from evil. It was used by The Charmed Ones to vanquish Zankou. :''From ancient time this power came, :For all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :For this power can no longer be. 'Potions' To Separate a Witch from Her Powers - Used by Zankou to take the Piper and Phoebe's powers for himself. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Sandra, and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou and some of his minions. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleporation used by Salko. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleporation used by Kahn. *'Possession:' Used by the Nexus to possess Zankou. *'Flight:' Type of Transportation used by Fairies. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Trolls. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Zankou and his minions to attack and kill members of the magical community, including the Charmed Ones. Zankou and Kahn later used it to attack each other. Inspector Sheridan was killed by Zankou's energy ball. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Leprechauns. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Elves. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by Gnomes. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Kahn and blow up several vampires in their bat form. Zankou later used it to blast Piper. *'Force Field:' Used by the Book of Shadows to repel Phoebe. *'Healing:' Used by Sandra to heal Piper. *'Premonition:' Used off-screen by Zankou to see the Charmed Ones' next moves. *'Telekinetic orbing:' Used by Paige to orb several vampires (in their bat forms) into each other. Paige used it in her astral form to orb a book at Zankou. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Vampire Queen to shapeshift from her bat form to human form. *Zankou used an unknown power to vanquish Kahn. *'Glamouring:' Used by Piper and Phoebe to glamour into demons through a glamouring spell. The sisters later used it to glamour themselves and Leo into their new aliases. *'Astral Projection:' Used by the sisters to project their consciousses to Magic School. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zankou to throw the sisters aside. The power is also used from the afterlife, possibly by Prue or Grams, to close the front door. Behind The Scenes 722c.jpg Notes and Trivia * The title is a reference to the pilot of the show, Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Piper loses her powers for the sixteenth time in this episode. * This is the second time Paige is the only one left with powers the first being The Power of Three Blondes. * Phoebe loses her powers for the fourthteen time in this episode. * These events were talked about throughout this episode. **The death of Andy Trudeau in Déjà Vu All Over Again. **The death of the demon Rodriguez, also in Déjà Vu All Over Again. **The death of Reece Davidson in Death Takes a Halliwell. **The death of Prue Halliwell in All Hell Breaks Loose. **When, in Witchness Protection, ''they found Inspector Sheridan who'd been put in a coma by Kyle Brody. **When Piper casts a spell on a waiter at Quake in ''Feats of Clay. **When Paige and Phoebe switched bodies in Enter the Demon. **The Love spell Piper and Phoebe cast in Dream Sorcerer. **To Hear Secret Thoughts spell, which Prue and Piper cast in They're Everywhere. **To Stretch the Imagination spell, which Paige cast in Trial by Magic. **When Phoebe turned into a Banshee in Look Who's Barking. **When Phoebe turned everyone into animals at P3 in Animal Pragmatism. * This is Dorian Gregory's last appearance as Darryl Morris and the last appearance of his family in the TV series. Darryl and his family move to the East coast; this is later revealed in the Season 8 episode Run, Piper, Run. * The episode pays homage to Prue when the sisters cast a spell to Astral Project and maintain their powers. This is something Prue was working on achieving from Primrose Empath; this episode shows she was able to learn how to use her telekinesis while in "astral mode." * It is strongly hinted that the spirit of Prue closes the front door at the end of the season, in keeping with tradition, as the sound of her Telekinesis is heard. * This episode echos many similarities to the Season 3 Finale, All Hell Breaks Loose: ** The girls are exposed and huge crowds gather around the house to see what's going on. ** A deal is made with an evil being (in All Hell Breaks Loose Phoebe and Cole make a deal with the Source, in this episode, the sisters make a deal with a Vampire Queen), which back-fires (the Source plans to kill Phoebe after making the deal, and the Vampire Queen betrays the Charmed Ones for alliance with Zankou). ** An innocent is killed in the manor. (Dr. Griffiths and Inspector Sheridan). ** The Elders turn their backs on the girls (in All Hell Breaks Loose, Leo is prevented from orbing the girls to avoid exposure of Whitelighters; in this episode, the Elders ignore the girls' calls) ** Parts of the Manor get destroyed (A wall in All Hell Breaks Loose, the basement in this episode). 7611.jpg 7615-2.jpg 7616.jpg 7617.jpg 7618.jpg 7619-2.jpg 7620-1.jpg * The first demon to die in this episode is the 500th evil being to be vanquished on the show. * This episode is the last one that shows the basement. * This is the final episode to feature the exterior of the Manor with the Halliwell women. As of Season 8 only stock shots are used. * This is the last episode for Book of Shadows artist Dan Haberkorn. The last page he drew was the Zankou page. * It is revealed that the Elders put a spell in the Book a long time ago to banish a Suxen, Nexus spelled backwards. * Brad Kern was left unsure by the WB Network if Charmed would continue with another season. Therefore he had to write an alternate version of this episode, in case it would be the series finale. This alternate ending included Rose McGowan saying "I don't think we're going to get out of this one... alive." The girls would be killed at the end and Leo would never show back up. Due to the immense fan base demanding an eighth season, the WB gave Charmed one more season. * When the girls were about to recite "The Power of Three will set us free" spell, Phoebe remarked that this may be the last time we have to say this.'' Ironically, this was the last episode in which this spell was used. * Piper says "I'm a good actor," a clear nod to Holly's acting skills. Glitches * In the scene where Piper, Phoebe and Paige face Zankou in the basement you can see that Phoebe is wearing wedges when knocked over by Zankou. When the sisters get back up you can see that Phoebe's wedges have changed into sneakers. ** This is due to loosing the shoes in between shooting days of that scene. *When the basement is blown up, the swat team run into the manor wearing masks just in case the air is toxic. After they walk into the kitchen and say that the air is clear and they can take off their masks, the camera pans over and shows Darryl was allowed into the manor without wearing a mask. *When Zankou flames into the attic after the girls see the swat team arriving in front of the manor, he throws an energy ball at them and Paige quickly orbs them out, but Piper is holding the Book of Shadows and Phoebe isn't holding Paige's hand either. ** This is not a glitch, Paige is arm in arm with both Piper and Phoebe. Quotes :Zankou' ''(When explaining to Kahn about the Charmed Ones): You can't take them head on. It doesn't work. That's how demons die. Not this demon, not this time. :Paige (At Magic School): I don't think we're getting out of this one, girls. :Piper (After the sisters' astral selves returned back to their bodies): Thank you, Prue. :Zankou (After absorbing the Nexus): You can't stop me now. :Paige: Oh yeah? :Piper: Watch us. :Darryl (Seeing the sisters and Leo in their new identities walking away from the manor)(laughing): Well all right, all right. :Piper: Wasn't there a confidence spell in the Book of Shadows? :Phoebe: Yeah. Remember, we cast it on that waiter at Quake? :(Piper's eyes widen) :Piper: Wow. Quake. That was a long time ago. International Titles *'French:' Derniers maux - 2ème partie (Last/Extreme Evils/Hardships - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Děje se tu cosi čarodějného (Here Happening Something Magical) *'Slovak:' Kto z koho (Who of Whom) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿A dónde van las brujas buenas? (Where are the Good Witches?) *'Spanish (Spain):' ¿Algo mágico viene hacia aquí? (Something Magical is Coming Over?) *'Italian:' La fine della magia (The End of Magic) *'German:' Macht oder Leben (Force or Life) *'Serbian: '''Nešto vestičije odlazi ''(Something Wicca This Way Goes) *'Hungarian:' Valami boszorkányság (Something Witchcraft) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 7